warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lichtherz
'''Lichtherz' (Original: Brightheart) ist eine weiße Kätzin mit hellbraunen Flecken auf dem Rücken und einem hellbraunen Schwanz. Sie hat eine entstellte Gesichtshälfte. Dort, wo ihr eines Auge hätte sein sollen, befindet sich nur ein Kratzer und sie hat ein zerfetztes Ohr. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis Maisjunges, Dornenjunges, Farnjunges und Rußjunges werden von Narbengesicht entführt. Dämmerwolke, Aschenpelz und Nachtpelz aus dem SchattenClan holen sie mit Gelbzahn und einem DonnerClan-Suchtrupp wieder zurück. Feuer und Eis Ihre Geschwister Farnjunges und Rußjunges werden Schüler, während sie und Dornenjunges noch in der Kinderstube bleiben müssen. Geheimnis des Waldes Wenig später wird sie zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Dornenjunges zu Schülern ernannt. Maispfote wird von Weißpelz ausgebildet. Feuerherz bewundert Maispfotes Jagdgeschick. Maispfote ist schockiert, als Feuerherz und Graustreif zur Strafe im Bau der Schüler schlafen müssen und auch so behandelt werden wie solche. Vor dem Sturm Auf einer Großen Versammlung warnt Feuerherz sie, nichts über die Streuner zu verraten. Später geht sie zusammen mit Sandsturm und Feuerherz auf die Jagd, da ihr Mentor Weißpelz häufig bei Blaustern ist und deshalb wenig Zeit für seine Schülerin hat. Als Wolkenpfote von Zweibeinern entführt wird, trifft sie auf Rabenpfote, der gerade Feuerherz berichtet, wo Wolkenpfote ist. Sie kehrt zum Lager zurück und berichtet Weißpelz, wo Feuerherz und Sandsturm hingegangen sind. thumb|left Gefährliche Spuren Als Wolkenschweif als einziger der Schüler zum Krieger ernannt wird, sind die anderen Schüler neidisch auf ihn. Wieselpfote will beweisen, dass er sehr mutig ist. Zusammen mit Maispfote geht er zu den Schlangenfelsen. Eine Hundemeute greift die beiden Schüler an. Wieselpfote stirbt dabei und Maispfote verliert ein Auge und ihr rechtes Ohr wird zerfetzt. Sie verliert praktisch eine Gesichtshälfte. Im Heilerbau gibt Blaustern ihr den abschreckenden Namen Halbgesicht, damit sie als Kriegerin zum SternenClan gehen kann. Allerdings erholt sie sich wieder. Seit dem Ereignis hat sie eine starke Bindung zu Wolkenschweif, der sie pflegt und von der Schwelle des Todes zurückholt. Sie will zuerst nicht mehr leben, da sie sich nutzlos fühlt. Später wird ihr aber durch Wolkenschweif klar, dass dies nicht stimmt. Stunde der Finsternis Als Feuerstern Anführer wird, ändert Feuerstern Halbgesichts Namen nach Anfrage von Wolkenschweif, der den Namen Halbgesicht als grausam erachtet, in Lichtherz um. Vor dem Angriff des BlutClans entwickelt Wolkenschweif zusammen mit ihr eine neue, für sie praktikable Kampftechnik, die sich das Überlegenheitsgefühl des Gegners zunutze macht: Glaubt dieser, Lichtherz mit einem Schlag auf ihre blinde Seite zu treffen, bringt diese ihn mithilfe eines schnellen Überraschungsangriffs zu Fall. Zuvor hat Lichtherz seit ihrem Unfall weder jagen noch kämpfen können. Sie setzt diese Kampftechnik erfolgreich auch gegen größere Gegner im Kampf mit dem BlutClan ein, da die vernarbte Kätzin sie durch ihre Technik verwirrt. thumb Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission In der Zeit, als Feuerstern mit Sandsturm den WolkenClan suchen geht, ist sie mit Rauchfell in der Kinderstube untergebracht, weil sie von Wolkenschweif Junge erwatet. Als Feuerstern und Sandsturm zurückkommen, ist sie immer noch in der Kinderstube und hat ihr Junges geboren: Weißjunges. Diese ist fast alt genug, um Schülerin zu werden. Weißjunges hätte gerne mit Blattjunges und Eichhornjunges gespielt, aber Lichtherz sagt, dass diese dazu noch zu jung sind. thumb|100px|left Staffel 2 Mitternacht ''Folgt ''Mondschein Am Ende des Buches werden Lichtherz und Wolkenschweif von Zweibeinern gefangen genommen. Ein paar Katzen vermuten, dass sie absichtich Hauskätzchen geworden sind, doch Lichtherz würde dass keiner zutrauen. Ihre Tochter Weißpfote ist sehr traurig. Morgenröte Lichtherz und ihr Gefährte Wolkenschweif werden von einer DonnerClan-Patrouille aus den Fängen der Zweibeiner gerettet. Darüber ist ihre Tochter Weißpfote sehr glücklich. Ihre Mutter leckt sie so kräftig ab, dass sie sich wegduckt. Sternenglanz ''Folgt ''Dämmerung Lichtherz ist wegen Wolkenschweif verärgert, da er jetzt viel Zeit mit Minka und ihren Jungen verbringt.Sie glaubt, dass Wolkenschweif mehr an Minka interressiert ist. Nachdem Blattsee zum FlussClan geht, um Mottenflügel zu helfen, entschließt sie sich Rußpelz auszuhelfen, um sich abzulenken. Blattsee wird nach ihrer Rückkehr jedoch eifersüchtig, da sie sich von Lichtherz wie eine Schülerin behandelt fühlt und sie glaubt Lichtherz wollte sie ersetzen. Als diese später mit Krähenfeder weggeht, hat Lichtherz Schuldgefühle wegen Blattsee, da sie denkt, dass Blattsee den Clan verlassen hat, weil sie nun keine Aufgaben mehr hatte, da Lichtherz diese übernahm. Eichhornschweif versucht Lichtherz daraufhin zu trösten und ihr weiszumachen, dass dies nicht stimmt, obwohl sie weiß wie verbittert Blattsee ist, da sie denkt, die Kätzin mit den goldbraunen Flecken wollte sie von ihrem Platz als Heilerschülerin verdrängen. Sonnenuntergang Sie hilft gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter Weißpfote Blattsee, da sie und Wolkenschweif sich zerstritten haben, weil er seine Zeit wohmöglich lieber mit Minka verbringt als mit ihr. Sie ist jedoch froh, als Minka ihr erklärt, dass sie und Wolkenschweif ihre engsten Vertrauten im Clan seien, was Lichtherz jedoch nicht erwartet hatte, da sie nur Eifersucht für Minka empfand. Später verstehen sie und Wolkenschweif sich wieder besser, da Blattsee ein bisschen nachhilft und Wolkenschweif "''aufklärt", ihr und Wolkenschweif damit hilft, wieder zu ihrer gewohnten Nähe zurückzufinden. Familie Lichtherz.byTau.PNG Lichtherz.Manga1.png Lichtherz.Manga2.png *Mutter: Frostfell *Schwester: Rußpelz *Brüder: Farnpelz, Dornenkralle *Großmutter: Robinwing *Großvater: Fuzzypelt *Tante: Buntgesicht *Onkel: Rabenpfote, Borkenpelz *Halbonkel: Langschweif *Cousinen: Sandsturm, Rauchfell *Cousin: Aschenpelz *Großcousinen: Eichhornschweif, Blattsee, Lärchenjunges, Buchenjunges, Icecloud *Großcousins: Weidenpfote, Spinnenbein, Birkenpfote, Foxleap *Urgroßcousinen: Distelpfote, Rosepetal *Urgroßcousins: Häherpfote, Löwenpfote, Toadstep *Nichten: Honigjunges, Rußjunges, Mohnjunges, Seedkit, Lilykit *Neffe: Maulwurfjunges *Großnichte: Cherrypaw *Großneffe: Molepaw *Gefährte: Wolkenschweif *Tochter: Weißpfote, Amberkit *Söhne: Dewkit, Snowkit *Enkelinnen: Dovewing, Ivypool Sonstiges thumb *In den deutschen Mangas Graustreif und Millie sowie in Rabenpfotes Abenteuer wird Lichtherz fälschlicherweise als Helles Herz übersetzt. *In Vor dem Sturm wird sie als weiß-gelbe Kätzin beschrieben. *Sie ist in The Last Hope wieder eine Königin. *Es wurde von Erin Hunter gesagt, dass Weißpelz ihr Vater sein könnte, dies wurde jedoch nie bestätigt. *In Feuersterns Mission, Morgenröte und Sonnenuntergang wird sie mit goldbraunen Flecken beschrieben. *In Gefährliche Spuren wird sie als rot-weiße Kätzin beschrieben. *In Morgenröte wird sie als weiß-rötliche Kätzin beschrieben. *In Graustreif und Millie ist ihr fehlendes Auge einfach nur geschlossen. Quellen en:Brightheartfr:Coeur Blanccs:Jasnosrdce Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere Kategorie:Graustreif und Millie Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere